


2+1=

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки считает, что два лучше, чем один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2+1=

– Ну и, – лениво сказал Гинтоки, – продолжим?  
Он лежал, заложив одну руку за голову, а другой гладил себя по животу, размазывая потёки спермы скользкими пальцами. Завораживающее зрелище.  
– Я следующий, – сказал Хасегава.  
Канбей очнулся и хмуро уставился на него.  
– Это почему?  
– По очереди.  
– Мы не в банке.  
Гинтоки заржал.  
– Разыграем по-быстрому, – продолжил Канбей. – Чёт или нечет.  
Хасегава затряс головой, даже отполз от него подальше.  
– Ещё чего! Кто станет играть с шулером.  
– Помалкивал бы, неудачник, – обиделся Канбей.  
Гинтоки демонстративно зевнул.  
– Так вы подерётесь, или я пойду уже?  
Канбей положил руку ему на бедро, прижимая к футону, Хасегава – на плечо. Они сделали это практически одновременно и раздражённо уставились друг на друга. Гинтоки переводил взгляд с одного на другого, явно забавляясь.  
– Знаю, – сказал он вдруг. – Давайте одновременно.  
– Одновременно? – повторил Хасегава. – Ты имеешь в виду…  
Он изобразил человека, встающего на четвереньки. Гинтоки скривил губы.  
– Ещё чего. Рот Гин-сана создан для того, чтобы есть сладости и пить саке – и только.  
Зато зад Гин-сана был создан для секса. Для того чтобы трахать его: пальцами, языком, членом. Разными игрушками и даже рукоятью его же меча. Что бы они ни делали, Гинтоки на всё был согласен, и ему всегда было мало. Канбей не помнил, как называется болезнь, когда всё время хочется трахаться, но это явно было про Гинтоки. Он сам подкидывал им идейки, одна извращённей другой – как он только это выдумывал? Может быть, читал в порно-журналах. Может быть, он сам подрабатывал порно-актёром? Канбей не удивился бы.  
– Я имею в виду – одновременно, – повторил Гинтоки. – В зад.  
У Хасегавы отвисла челюсть.  
– А… а поместится?  
Гинтоки сделал вид, что размышляет. Потом упёрся пятками в футон, приподнял бёдра и нащупал растянутый, припухший, блестящий от спермы задний проход. Медленно, дразняще просунул внутрь два пальца, развёл их в стороны… Кто-то шумно сглотнул – кажется, сам Канбей.  
– Поместится, – вынес вердикт Гинтоки.  
Канбей кончил пять минут назад, но сейчас его боец снова стоял по стойке смирно. Неудивительно – от такого встал бы и у мёртвого.   
– Тогда… давайте… – сипло сказал Хасегава.  
Гинтоки самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

Он был настоящим извращенцем – неутомимым и со склонностью к мазохизму: любил, когда его душат, когда в него засовывают всякие штуки, любил связывание, кляпы, кольцо на член – самому Канбею такое и в голову бы не пришло. Гинтоки всегда был снизу, подставлял зад, предлагал себя, но обмануться этим мог только полный идиот. Снизу или нет, а именно Гинтоки был главным в их команде. Канбей не сразу заметил, что они всегда делают только то, что хочет Гинтоки, а когда заметил, уже так подсел на секс – как на шулерство – что даже не стал пытаться что-то изменить.   
Гинтоки был ведущим – с самого первого раза, когда он поцеловал Канбея. Всё случилось быстро и неожиданно: Гинтоки втолкнул его в туалет, прижал к стенке и поцеловал. Канбей слишком опешил, чтобы попытаться его остановить, а когда Гинтоки наконец отодвинулся, довольно облизываясь, уже и не хотел его останавливать.  
– Трахни меня, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Розовый язык скользил по влажным губам, и Канбей смог только кивнуть. Даже Будда не отказался бы от такого предложения.  
Гинтоки нравились мужчины в возрасте – так он сказал. В этом было что-то извращённое, но до тех пор пока, благодаря этому извращению, Канбей получал потрясающий секс, его всё устраивало.  
Вот только однажды, придя в номер отеля, он обнаружил там не только Гинтоки, но и Хасегаву.  
– Как я и говорил, мне нравятся мужчины в возрасте, – легкомысленно сказал Гинтоки. – А два лучше, чем один, это даже дети знают.  
Вот тут Будда, пожалуй, воспротивился бы. Но Канбей был всего лишь слабым человеком, а Гинтоки как раз начал стягивать штаны, виляя бёдрами, как танцор стриптиза. Нужно было встать и уйти, но он сидел и смотрел: как Гинтоки наклоняется, выпятив зад, чтобы снять сбившиеся на щиколотках штаны, как выпрямляется и потягивается, так что футболка слегка задирается, обнажая пупок. Канбей не ушёл бы сейчас даже под дулом пистолета.  
– Так ты не против трахать меня вместе с Хасегавой-саном? – спросил Гинтоки, поглаживая член.  
Канбей был против Хасегавы и любого другого мужика в их постели. Но он очень хотел трахаться с Гинтоки. Он согласился.  
Однажды, когда Гинтоки был в ванной, а они с Хасегавой курили, сидя в противоположных концах комнаты, Канбей спросил:  
– И как тебе? Нравится быть живым вибратором?  
Хасегава пожал плечами.  
– Я знаю Гин-сана намного дольше, чем ты, – сказал он философски. – Просто смирись.  
Ничего другого Канбею и не оставалось.

Ничего другого Канбею и не хотелось – уж точно не сейчас, когда Гинтоки предлагал такое… такое, чего он ещё никогда не пробовал.  
– А как же это сделать? – растерянно спросил Хасегава.  
У него тоже стоял, но даже в такой ситуации, он умудрялся вести себя как неудачник. Что только Гинтоки в нём нашёл? Канбей отвернулся. Он нормально относился к Хасегаве – до того, как пришлось делить с ним койку и кое-чью задницу. Незаметно для них обоих это вылилось в соревнование во всём: от секса до всякой ерунды – как сейчас.  
– На весу лучше не пробовать, – сказал Канбей вслух. Не то чтобы он когда-либо пробовал – в какой угодно позе. – Думаю… Хасегава-сан, ложись на спину, Гин-сан, а ты на него.  
Хасегава с готовностью послушался: улёгся, раскинув руки и ноги. Гинтоки перешагнул через его бёдра, замер на мгновение, а потом не спеша стал на колени, придержал рукой крупный, блестящий от смазки член Хасегавы и направил в себя. Тихо выдохнул и стал медленно опускаться. Хасегава застонал сквозь зубы. Канбей и сам едва сдерживался – наблюдать за тем, как задница Гинтоки принимает в себя чужой член, было невыносимо. Невыносимо возбуждающе. Внутри Гинтоки было всё ещё мокро от его, Канбея, спермы; с бёдер Гинтоки ещё не сошли красноватые следы от его пальцев, а он уже натягивался на другого мужика.   
Иногда Канбей ловил себя на мысли, что не против посмотреть, как Гинтоки трахают двое или трое, или даже четверо – но только зная, что в любой момент может остановить это, заявить на Гинтоки свои права. Увы, в реальности он мог только следовать чужим желаниям. В реальности Гинтоки не принадлежал ни ему, ни кому-то другому.  
Раздражение вспыхнуло, резкое, болезненное – Канбей шагнул вперёд, положил руки Гинтоки на бёдра и надавил, заставляя насадиться на член резко и до упора. Гинтоки охнул – Канбей почувствовал что-то вроде мрачного удовлетворения – а потом обернулся и глянул на него из-под ресниц долгим нечитаемым взглядом.  
– Что, не терпится?  
В его голосе не было и следа боли или обиды, ему и правда всё нравилось. Канбей вздохнул, сдаваясь. Во-первых, Гинтоки был непрошибаем, во-вторых, действительно не терпелось.  
Он пристроился сзади, стараясь не задевать коленями ноги Хасегавы, обнял Гинтоки за плечи, поцеловал в шею, прямо под линией волос, провёл языком до позвонков, одновременно поглаживая его по груди, бокам и животу. Ладонь наткнулась на чужие пальцы. Канбей вздрогнул, ещё не хватало держаться за ручки с Хасегавой. Запястье сжало стальной хваткой – это был не Хасегава.  
– Хватит лизаться, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Его голос чуть изменился, стал глухим, низким, и это лучше любых слов говорило – не стоит тянуть.  
Канбей положил ладони на ягодицы Гинтоки, немного раздвинул их и толкнулся членом. Бесполезно. Канбей закусил щёку изнутри и заставил Гинтоки немного приподняться и наклониться вперёд – теперь стал виден припухший анус, плотно обхватывающий член Хасегавы. На первый взгляд плотно.   
Канбей просунул внутрь пальцы – Гинтоки охнул и выгнулся – и начал растягивать края грубыми быстрыми движениями. Гинтоки мелко вздрагивал, но терпел. Канбею приходилось хуже, он изнывал от желания заменить пальцы членом, оказаться в горячей тесноте, но Гинтоки всё ещё был слишком узким. Ругаясь про себя на чём свет стоит, Канбей трахал его пальцами, чувствуя как постепенно поддаются мышцы, видя, как красная, воспалённо блестящая дырка становится всё шире. Гинтоки хныкал, елозил задом – пришлось схватить его свободной рукой за ягодицу, чтобы не дёргался. Тогда он повалился на Хасегаву и начал тереться о него сосками и членом. Хасегава, везучий ублюдок, гладил его по блестящей от пота спине и явно получал удовольствие.  
Канбей решил, что с него хватит – он вытащил пальцы, приставил член к растянутой дырке и толкнулся на пробу.  
Гинтоки вскрикнул.  
– Осторожнее, Канбей-сан, – строго сказал Хасегава.  
Канбей только бросил на него злой взгляд и толкнулся снова. Взялся за ягодицы Гинтоки обеими руками, прижал кожу большими пальцами, оттягивая, заставляя мышцы разомкнуться ещё чуть-чуть. Секунду казалось, что он слишком поспешил, а потом Гинтоки закричал снова, и Канбей вскрикнул вместе с ним: член наконец вошёл – только головка, но уже ясно было, что всё получится.

Когда Канбей проморгался, Гинтоки полулежал, упираясь локтями в грудь Хасегавы, и дышал тяжело и сипло. Канбей забеспокоился.  
– Гинто…  
Он осёкся. Гинтоки обернулся через плечо, глянул из-под взмокших кудрей – взгляд у него был безумный, зрачки расширились, и глаза казались чёрными.  
– Ну же, – выдавил он.  
Канбея словно по лицу ударили. Медлить под таким взглядом стал бы только импотент.  
Он опёрся рукой о футон и начал двигать бёдрами, медленно, но верно вбиваясь в Гинтоки. Мышцы кишечника давили на член с одной стороны, охватывая его как резиновое кольцо, с другой стороны о него тёрся член Хасегавы. Невероятно узко. Гинтоки никогда не был таким узким, как сейчас.   
«Возможно, два действительно лучше, чем один», подумал Канбей и тут же потряс головой. Даже импотент не стал бы заниматься устным счётом в такой ситуации.  
Мышцы поддавались неохотно – Канбею самому было больно, а Гинтоки, наверняка, приходилось ещё хуже. Но он молчал, только мелко вздрагивал; Канбей чувствовал его дрожь телом – снаружи, и членом – внутри.  
Перед глазами уже плясали чёрные точки, когда ему наконец удалось. Гинтоки закричал, Хасегава издал какой-то хриплый звук, Канбей и сам не сдержал крика – член вошёл почти полностью. Ощущения были… Канбей не смог бы объяснить – настолько жарко и тесно, настолько необычно – с ним такого ещё не бывало. Все чувства обострились, каждое движение посылало по телу электрические разряды, даже то, что его яйца сейчас упирались в яйца Хасегавы, не бесило, а возбуждало.  
Какое-то время они все старались не двигаться, привыкая, а потом Хасегава взял Гинтоки за бёдра и коротко кивнул Канбею. Тот понял без слов. Впервые за всё время знакомства они действительно понимали друг друга. Канбей обхватил Гинтоки поперёк живота, вдохнул, а потом они с Хасегавой начали двигаться – одновременно.  
Назад – члены скользят друг по другу, кожа трётся о кожу; внутри Гинтоки так горячо, что воздух обжигает холодом. Вперёд – одним слитным движением на всю длину, Гинтоки бьётся и кричит, как пойманное животное; не слушать, двигаться, пока живот не упрётся в ягодицы.   
Важно было двигаться вместе, в одном ритме, чтобы не навредить Гинтоки, и они медлили, прислушиваясь, приспосабливаясь друг к другу. Канбей не любил играть в паре – ни в постели, ни за карточным столом – но другого выхода не было, и он подстраивался под Хасегаву, так же как тот подстраивался под него.   
Постепенно становилось легче: мышцы наконец привыкли, дырка послушно растягивалась, раскрываясь так широко, как было нужно. Гинтоки уже не вскрикивал, болезненно и коротко, а стонал в такт их движениям. Долгие, сладкие, томные стоны – от одних только звуков можно было кончить. Канбей хотел кончить и не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, но инстинкты вели его, захватив контроль над телом, заставляя двигаться всё быстрее.   
Гинтоки наконец достаточно пришёл в себя и начал подмахивать, упираясь в грудь Хасегавы, подаваясь назад, навстречу сразу двум членам. Он действительно был создан для секса, для того чтобы его трахали вот так – грязно и жёстко. Не думая, что делает, Канбей обвёл воспалённую, сочащуюся смазкой дырку по краю, надавил, а потом просунул внутрь палец. Мышцы поддались почти без сопротивления – казалось, в зад Гинтоки можно просунуть что угодно: ещё один член, бейсбольную биту, базуку – а он только будет подмахивать и просить ещё.   
– Я… сейчас кончу!.. – простонал Хасегава.  
Канбей вытащил палец, чувствуя себя извращенцем.  
– Не так быстро, – задыхаясь, сказал Гинтоки.  
Рядом с ним любой бы стал извращенцем. Канбей тихо засмеялся и тут же сорвался на стон. Его трясло, руки мелко дрожали, пришлось навалиться на Гинтоки всем весом. Они, все трое, взмокли как в бане – ладони скользили по мокрой от пота коже. Дыхания не хватало, голова кружилась, надо было заканчивать, но Канбей двигался и двигался, как одержимый, задыхаясь, но всё ускоряя темп. Хасегава не отставал, и они вдвоём трахали Гинтоки безжалостно, не давая передышки, одновременно выходя почти полностью и снова вбиваясь до упора, словно одно существо с самым толстым в мире членом. Гинтоки, зажатый между их телами, уже не стонал, не вскрикивал, а только скулил, бессильно распластавшись по Хасегаве, внутри него хлюпало, кудри на затылке потемнели от пота. Канбей сам уже не мог терпеть, яйца, казалось, сейчас взорвутся. Лицо Хасегавы исказилось в мучительной гримасе, рот оскалился, глаза закатились.   
Канбей тряхнул головой, отбрасывая упавшие на лоб волосы, и просунул руку между их телами, нащупывая член Гинтоки. Рука легла поверх руки Хасегавы. В другое время Канбей разозлился бы, что его опередили, но не сейчас. Сейчас он только обхватил кулак Хасегавы ладонью.   
Они вместе передёрнули всего раз, и Гинтоки кончил. Вскрикнул отчаянно, забился – сперма плеснула Хасегаве в руку, просочилась сквозь пальцы на ладонь Канбея. Он обхватил Гинтоки за живот, потянул на себя, насаживая так глубоко, как только мог, и замер.   
Кончая, Гинтоки содрогался всем телом, его мышцы судорожно сжимались вокруг члена – этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Канбей тоже кончил. Он вцепился в Гинтоки, зарылся лицом в потные кудри, глуша крик, и не почувствовал, как кончил Хасегава. 

Пришёл в себя он, лёжа на боку. Гинтоки лежал рядом, тесно прижимаясь спиной к его груди, член Канбея всё ещё был внутри него. Пришлось осторожно отодвинуться. Гинтоки еле слышно застонал, как будто даже такое простое движение причиняло ему боль. Канбей взял его за плечо, Хасегава придержал с другой стороны, и вдвоём они бережно перевернули его на спину.   
– Как он?  
– Кажется… спит.  
Гинтоки действительно вырубился: то ли спал, то ли был без сознания. Канбей и Хасегава переглянулись – до сих пор с ним такого не бывало. Обычно после многочасового марафона, когда они оба валились с ног, Гинтоки легко вставал, оглядывал их с явным самодовольством и шёл в душ. Ещё и напевал там, пока мылся. Сейчас он лежал между ними, тихий и смирный. Волосы налипли на лоб, на губах отпечатались тёмные следы укусов, ноги безвольно раскинулись, из растянутого ануса медленными толчками выливалась сперма.  
Канбей подумал о том, насколько широко раскрывается сейчас дырка Гинтоки, насколько крупный предмет можно сейчас засунуть в него. Это было немного нездорово, но, учитывая обстоятельства, даже Далай-лама не устоял бы перед таким искушением. Вот только, в отличие от Далай-ламы, Канбей не тренировал свои дух и тело, поэтому не был способен даже пошевелиться.  
– Покурить бы сейчас, – мечтательно сказал Хасегава.  
Канбей молча согласился. Никто из них не сделал попытки подняться с футона.  
– Неплохо получилось, а?  
Канбей кивнул. «Неплохо», это не то слово. По сравнению с этим обычный секс был словно домино рядом с маджонгом. Он чувствовал себя сейчас как после своей первой игры в казино – голова кругом, поджилки трясутся и хочется повторить.  
– Надо как-нибудь повторить, – задумчиво сказал Хасегава. – Надеюсь, Гин-сан не будет против.  
Канбей усмехнулся – Гинтоки ещё не знал, насколько сильно влип.  
Он подумал немного, потом протянул сжатую в кулак руку.  
– Хорошо поработали.  
Хасегава стукнул кулаком о его кулак. Два, и в самом деле, оказалось лучше, чем один.


End file.
